There are some commonly used pet bowls in the prior art. One of such types is molded plastic bowl. The molded plastic bowls have some of its advantages like cheap manufacturing; colorful appearance; non-breakable and easy to clean and maintain. But plastic bowls have one major disadvantage, which is that they are very light in weight. Due to this, they are easily moved by normal activity of pets. It can be displaced or toppled by pet accidentally or while consuming food or water. This results in a mess and wastage of food as well.
There are various known plastic pet bowls where different means have been applied to overcome the above-discussed drawbacks. One such method is to mold a plastic bowl with thicker and heavier walls so as to make the bowl bit more difficult to displace by pet during its use. Another method involved is molding the bowl with inner and/or outer walls so as to increase its weight. However, such methods do not provide completely non-displaceable pet bowls and at the same time, increase the cost of plastic bowls significantly.
Regarding some of the pet bowls known in prior-art; reference may be made to the following patents:
Reference may be made to US 2008/0216754 A1, which relates to the field of animal feeders, and particularly relates to raised dog-food bowls for taller dogs, having a food storage compartment. This invention relates to an animal feeder, which includes a storage region having a bottom wall, and sidewalls extending upwards from the bottom wall. The animal feeder further comprises a cover with at least one depression in the cover to receive a feeding bowl. The feeding bowl is isolated from the storage region when it is seated in the depression. The main advantage of this bowl is that it's useful for taller dogs. Many digestive problems in dogs are caused by taller dogs having to bend their head down to eat or drink. A raised bowl provides an ergonomically correct eating position for taller dogs. This elevated feeding position also alleviates pain for dogs suffering from arthritis.
Reference may be made to US 2009/0145371 A1, which relates to the art of animal restraints and particularly to such restraints, which are portable with a tangle-free tether that can be used outdoors and which also, provides a feeding and watering bowl that cannot be easily overturned. The device is portable and inexpensive device for restraining a dog, cat or other animal within a defined area. The device has a main body providing an endless circular groove that confines a wire or ring to rotating movement about the main body. The ring is attached to the animal's leash and allows the animal free movement within a circular area defined by the length of the leash. A number of removable pins anchor the device to the ground. The pins are being stored in storage grooves in the main body when not in use. The main body has a central recess that accommodates a bowl for food or water.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,019, which provides a dog-feeding table having an elevated dog-feeding table, which incorporates an increased aesthetic appearance. A plastic molded base is provided with a choice of finish to match kitchen decor. Further, the base incorporating a raised ridge around its circumference with a raised lip around the bowl openings to prevent water or food from falling is provided. Legs can be added by force-fit, into receptacles, molded into the base and a wooden shelf can rest on top of the base to hold the feeding bowls.
Further Reference may be made to PCT/SG2007/000335, which relates to a bowl for containing food or drinking water for an animal, and particularly but not exclusively, for a pet dog. There is provided a bowl for containing food for an animal, the bowl comprising an interior volume for accommodating said food, the interior volume being defined by a base and an upwardly extending circumferential sidewall, wherein at least one protruding portion extends upwardly from the base of the bowl into the interior volume to obstruct the animal from consuming food too fast. There is provided a bowl for containing drinking water for an animal, the bowl comprising: (a) an interior volume for accommodating said water, the interior volume is defined by a base and an upwardly extending circumferential sidewall; and (b) a floating device for floating on said water, wherein the floating device has a conduit for allowing said water to form a reservoir of water on a drinking surface of the floating device for the animal to consume the water. The bowl is sized to hold the quantity of food, the quantity being consumed in a single feeding. The food can be dry or wet pet food.
Further Reference may be made to PCT/US2007/087189, which relates to a pet food bowl provided with an integral protrusion that helps to prevent inadvertent aspiration of food by the animal. Particularly for dogs, some feeding behaviors are characterized by swallowing large amounts of food. The protrusion in the bowl separates the food into a peripheral channel within the bowl, and the dog therefore cannot simultaneously secure large amounts of food into its mouth. The protrusion is centrally oriented and extends from the base of the bowl, thereby causing the food to be uniformly distributed within the channel. The channel or recess is preferably sized such that the animal's mouth can fit within the channel or recess, but since the food is distributed in the channel, the animal is prevented from simultaneously gathering a large amount of food in the mouth. The central protrusion has a curved or rounded configuration such that food is directed by gravity into the peripheral channel or recess. The central protrusion also serves as an obstacle to prevent the animal's mouth from accessing the entire channel of the bowl without movement of the animal.
Reference may also be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,016 A, which provides a bowl for feeding a dog that avoids spillage of the food contents and as the dog licks the inside of the bowl in pursuit of the last morsels of the meal. The bowl is having a lip that is contoured a short distance toward the interior of the bowl so that food that is pushed by the animal's tongue to the lip and is trapped between the tongue and lip enabling the dog to eat all of its food with least inconvenience. There is also provided an apron extending from the lip of the ground so that an edge of the apron digs into the ground and prevents skidding of the bowl on the ground. The bowl with these features is economically manufactured with a simple mold.
Further reference may be made to JP2007159421 (A), which is about providing a dinner bowl for pets (dogs) capable of holding forth to the mouth tip of a dog while holding it with the other hand without requiring labor even in a state supporting a dog with either one hand. The dinner bowl for pets (dogs) is composed of a dinner bowl body curved in recessed state and a nearly reversed L-shaped grip provided in the dinner bowl body, and the dinner bowl is hung through the grip from the hand and outer surface of the dinner bowl body is supported by the palm. As a result, the dinner bowl is held forth to the mouth tip of dog while holding it with the other hand without requiring labor even in a state supporting the dog with either one hand.
Further reference may be made to DE202006007215, which provides Retaining bowl for receiving animal e.g. dog, food serving cup, has retaining claws over edge of cup, where bowl is made up of rubber-like material with high adhesion and is used or removed only in perpendicular direction. The bowl has gripping units and two firm or resilient retaining claws over an edge of an animal food-serving cup. The bowl is partially made up of a rubber-like material with high adhesion and is used or removed only in a perpendicular direction. The cup is partially enclosed by the bowl in a form-fit manner, where diameter of a base of the bowl is about 25 centimeters.
Reference may be made to WO/1993/022906, which is about DOG WATERING BOWL. The watering bowl is having a platform, a reservoir, outlet means and fluid inlet means. The inlet means may be attached to a pressurized water supply. Water passes via tube to valve means, consisting of a frusto-conical cylinder and a piston. The piston is urged up into closed position by spring means. When pressure is applied to the platform, the piston moves down cylinder thereby creating a space through which water may pass through outlet into reservoir. A method of providing water to a dog is also described.
Reference may be made to 20090283047, which provides a Pet bowl with lid. A contiguous pet bowl and lid comprising a watertight hollow utensil connected to a lid by a tether. An adjacent skirt portion with means to secure a watertight seal around the rim surrounds the pet bowl. The topside aperture is large enough to accommodate use by an animal. The lid is seal-able when joined to the means to secure a watertight seal retaining liquid or solid matter in any position. The lid and pet bowl are also independent from a contiguous means. Other embodiments are described and shown.
Reference may be made to 1020050032982A, which relates to a dog Bowl For Preventing Ants From Approaching Dog Feed Bowl by use of water. The dog bowl for preventing ants is provided to prevent ants from approaching the dog feed bowl by use of water that the ants hate. The dog bowl for preventing ants includes a dog feed bowl, and an ant preventing bowl capable of being attached to and detached from the dog feed bowl by use of a magnet. The dog feed bowl has a frame protruded outside to prevent fragments of dog feed from falling into water put in the ant-preventing bowl when a dog eats feed from the dog feed bowl. Water is put between the dog-feed bowl and the ant-preventing bowl to prevent ants from approaching the dog feed bowl. A protruding portion is formed on the bottom of the dog-feed bowl to avoid the tilting of the dog-feed bowl.
Reference may be made to 1020010111414 A, which is an apparatus For Providing Feeds With Pet Dogs. The apparatus for providing feeds with pet dogs is provided, thereby regularly providing feeds with a pet dog according to pre-determined time, cleaning a bowl separately and regulating the quantity of feeds and water according to the size of pet dog. The apparatus for providing feeds with pet dogs comprises: (a) a feed bowl; (b) a base on which water bowl is placed; (c) supporters for a feeds bag and a water bag installed on the base in one body; (d) an extrusion apparatus of feeds, inherent in the feeds bag for controlling the extrusion of feeds filled in the feeds bag; (e) a switch inherent in the water bag for opening and shutting an outlet of the water bag; and (f) a controlling system for controlling the operation of the extrusion apparatus of feeds and the switch.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,747, which provides a Non-skid pet bowl. The pet bowl is provided with a non-skid material attached to an outer wall and having improved frictional and drag properties. The non-skid material is molded over a portion of the bottom of the bowl. The non-skid material has components that extend downwardly along the outer wall and outwardly from the outer wall to contact a ground surface, with a gap defined along a contact surface between the downwardly extending and outwardly extending components of the material. The outwardly extending component of the non-skid material is preferably longer than the downwardly extending component for increased drag capabilities and to further inhibit movement of said pet bowl along a ground surface.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,361, which relates to a Non-skid pet bowl. The non-skid pet bowl including a bowl having an undersurface. A layer of thermoplastic elastomer is disposed over the undersurface of the bowl, which provides the bowl with a non-skid lower surface. The non-skid pet bowl may be formed by a molding process that includes molding the bowl from a first material. Further, molding the layer of thermoplastic elastomer over the undersurface of the bowl, which provides a stronger bond between the bowl and the layer of thermoplastic elastomer.
Reference may be made to 3184/DEL/2005 A, which provides a SPILL PROOF PET BOWL. The Pet feeding Utensil with centrally cut upper lid with new locking system of lid and the utensil, wherein the lid is fastened on the upper portion of outer side wall of the pet feeding utensil, surface of the outer wall of the utensil by forming a raised ridge around the upper portion of pet feeding utensil, and raised ridge around the inside corner edge of the side walls of the lid, forming an interlocking device when pressed against each other from opposite directions;
Reference may be made to 1591/DEL/2006 A, which relates to a THERMAL AND DENT RESISTANT BOWL. The thermal and dent resistant bowl is used for keeping solid, liquid and feeding, is made of two layers, the inner layer of which is made up of stainless steel where as the outer layer is made up of plastic/polypropylene, in which the inner metal layer is fixed permanently with a plastic layer by molding the edges, making it temperature proof, dent proof
None of the above-discussed patents provide a stainless steel bowl, which is non-skid in nature, easy to manufacture, cost-effective, and is having an appearance to attract pets. There is a need, therefore, for a pet bowl having improved non-skid properties that is not displaced or toppled by normal pet activity, has an appearance which attracts pets, is easy to manufacture and is cost-effective as well. The present invention overcomes all of the above-discussed drawbacks in prior art.